Summer Daze
by CrystalLilyStar
Summary: Harry's summer has been quite uneventful, leaving him all of his time to relive the past year in his head. He'd having trouble dealing with the death of his godfather, but a friend begins to help him through it. HHr Plz R
1. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people or places from the Harry Potter books and movies that are in these stories - as a fan I just use them in my own original work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note - I've only written one fic before and ended up stopping after 3 chapters because I didn't like the way it had turned out, so please give me constructive criticism - no flames though! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Prologue*  
  
Harry Potter lay awake in his bed. His mind was racing, though you would never know it to look at him. He thought of his godfather, Sirius, who had died just months before. He thought of Dumbledore, Hagrid, Tonks, Mundungus, and everyone else at the order. He thought of his best friend Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, as well as his other best friend Hermione.  
  
Hermione. He had been thinking of her a lot lately, more than ever before. Perhaps it was just because of the fact he was going to visit her in exactly 1 week. For the first time he was going to see what her home was like. Before he had always gone to the Burrow or Grimmauld Palace, but now Sirius was gone and Ron's family was in Romania visiting one of their oldest sons Charlie. Hermione had known Harry couldn't bear a full summer with the Dursleys' so she arranged for him to come to her house for the last 3 weeks of the holidays. Harry was so grateful that he had such great friends when he received her letter a week earlier. However, now he hadn't heard from a single one since. This was very depressing to him seeing as the next day was his birthday.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was about to turn 16. He would be starting his 2'nd to last year at Hogwarts this fall, and though this was very scary and saddening, as Hogwarts was the only real home he had ever had, it was also exciting. He would soon be free of the Dursley's forever and would never have to do homework again.  
  
He laughed aloud at this happy thought, and then rolled over to see what time it was. His clock read 12:01. He was 16, yet he didn't feel much different. However, as he thought about it, he had matured a lot since starting his schooling, and in more than one way. He had battled the Dark Lord 4 times, and that had a major impact on him. He had lost friends, and gained new ones. He had developed an interest in girls and even had his first kiss. He had also matured physically. Though he was still quite skinny, he had gained a lot of muscle over the years, through Quidditch (a wizard sport played on broomstick) and the use of Dudley's old weight set over the summer. His face was older, though it still had a boyish quality to it, partly in thanks to his glasses. His hair, still as messy and unruly as ever as well as his crooked grin gave him a cute charm that few could resist. However his eyes were deep and caring, still just as bright as his mother's. They had a slight hardness to them though, but that was understandable considering all he had been through. Harry had to admit, he was definitely not the little boy he had once been.  
  
There was a tapping at the window that interrupted his thoughts. He tiptoed over to open it and in came a small, hyperactive owl accompanied by an older brown owl that he recognized as Pig and Errol, the Weasley's owls and 3 others he did not recognize. As soon as Harry opened the window, Pig and one of the other owls dragged Errol in. Errol was very old and was having trouble delivering the large package tied to his leg. Harry hurriedly removed his parcel, allowing the elderly owl to get to Hedwig's cage.  
  
Harry opened his package and inside it found several wizarding sweets such as a large bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, several Chocolate frogs, and 6 bottles of Butterbeer. He also found several joke sweets and prank supplies. There was a quick note from Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. It read:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Hope your break is as good as ours! Our shop has been doing wonderfully, and we owe it all to you, well and Umbridge but that was unintentional. We hope your holidays have been as wicked as ours, though it must be awful living with those horrible muggles. Well hopefully this will cheer you up a bit! Happy birthday mate!  
  
Fred and George"  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of the twins finally making their dreams come true. They had always wanted to own their own joke shop, but never had the means to do it. In his fourth year, Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament and given them his prize money. Nearly a year later they quit school during their last year because of Professor Umbridge, and left for Hogsmeade to start their own shop. Because their business had grown so much, they now also had one in Diagon Alley that was managed by their friend Lee Jordan. He would definitely be needing those sweets, for Aunt Petunia still had everyone on the diet Dudley's school nurse had recommended for him.  
  
Next, he opened Ron's parcel. It contained several Quidditch magazines and a WWN (Wireless Wizarding Network) receiver. This fascinated Harry, as he had never seen one before only heard of them. He dared not turn it on though; in fear it would wake one of the Dursley's. Ron had also given him a large cake.  
  
The next package he opened was his usual school letter, notifying him of the date on which school would start, what his schedule would be, what supplies he would need, and what time the school train left. It also had a little note that he was being added as a prefect, as was Lavender. This did not excite him as much as he had thought it would, but all the same, it brought a smile to his lips.  
  
The next owl also looked like a school owl, although he was not sure what it could be bringing. Then he remembered that it was probably Hagrid's gift. When he opened it, he realized he was only partly right. It was from Hagrid, but also Professor Dumbledore. Inside were several baked goods that looked as though Hagrid had made them himself. Harry knew he would neglect to eat these unless he absolutely had to. There was also, what Harry recognized to be a Pensive Kit from Dumbledore. He had seen one of these in his office, as well as Snape's. They were used to put your memories into, and this type was made especially for underage wizards who could not use their wand to perform magic out of school. This was definitely something he would use. There was also a cake, which seemed to be bought from a muggle store.  
  
That left only one person who could have sent the last owl. Harry's stomach gave a funny lurch as he reached to remove her present from the owl's leg. This owl was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was such a rich brow color it was almost golden. There was something oddly familiar about it but he could not decide exactly what. He slowly began to open the wrapping on his last parcel. He wanted to savor this feeling of happiness for as long as possible. When he finally saw the present in his hand, he stared at it in awe.  
  
It was an album filled with pictures. It started with some of his parents from their school days, and worked its way forward through the years until it reached the picture of him, Ron, and Hermione at King's Cross Station right after getting off the Hogwarts Express at the end of their fifth year.  
  
"Oh Hermione..." he whispered, feeling a sensation he had never known before. This was the nicest thing he could ever imagine anyone doing for him. As he read the note that came with it, a warm sensation filled his chest. It was like the first time he had tasted butterbeer in Hogsmeade, only a thousand times better. Suddenly he could not wait for a week to pass, so he could see her again. 


	2. Addicted

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people or places from the Harry Potter books and movies that are in these stories - as a fan I just use them in my own original work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note - Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Harry had found in years before, time did not speed up when you wanted it to; it was more likely that it would slow down. The next seven days at the Dursley's were very much a living hell for Harry, even more than usual. At night, he lay awake, until he fell into a restless sleep and during the day, he had trouble concentrating on anything. In addition, he had completely lost his appetite. The only thing he really felt like doing was looking through the album Hermione had given him, just once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's summer had been quite busy. She had opted to stay home instead of going to Grimmauld Palace this summer, as Ron's family was in Romania. As usual, she had gotten ahead in her studies at the beginning of the holidays, so she could have the rest of the time to do as she pleased.  
  
She had several projects for the summer. The first had been to make Harry's birthday present. She had obtained all of the pictures by corresponding with people such as Lupin and Dumbledore. Everyone had been very helpful so that went by quickly, and all she really had to do was put them in the special album. This album was extremely special, you see, there was a secret that only Harry could discover, but would not until he needed it most. Her next project was to get permission from Dumbledore for Harry to visit her. That had also been easy, as he agreed as long as Harry would stay at the Dursley's for over a month.  
  
Until a week before Harry would arrive, Hermione spent most of her time with her parents and muggle friends or helping with her parents' dentistry. She was quite nervous about seeing her best friend again, but could never seem to put her finger on exactly why. She told her muggle friends of Harry, and showed them pictures (non-moving of course). Even her parents noticed that he was all she talked about. When anybody suggested that the pair were anything more than friends Hermione strongly denied it, and every single person gave her the same knowing smile, just infuriating her even more.  
  
In her heart, Hermione knew the truth. She knew she had feelings for him, much, much deeper than those of friendship. She had known it ever since the first time she had kissed him on the cheek after getting off the Hogwart's Express. However, she was unwilling to admit this to even herself, let alone others. She knew he would never have feelings like that for her.  
  
All the same, in the week before he came she was frantic. She went around the house cleaning, straightening, spraying air freshener, and doing whatever she could. When her father laughed at the way she was obsessively scrubbing a window, she responded "DAD!! I just want everything to be perfect!!" making him chuckle even harder, this time at the seriousness in her voice.  
  
It was finally time for Hermione's family to drive to the Dursley's home, Number 4 Privet Drive. She climbed into her family's convertible, and began the journey. Sitting alone in the back, her mind began to wander...  
  
She listened to the pounding of her heart in her ears. Why was she so nervous? It was just Harry, her best friend. He would be grateful for her to just get him away from those awful relatives of his. She had missed him so much, but now she found herself wishing she could turn back. Would he be able to tell her feelings for him now? Would he like her muggle friends? Would her parents totally embarrass her? Would her parents like him? Would he like her parents?  
  
This was too much. She had to get her mind off everything. She dug in her travel bag for her CD player, and her favorite CD. Lately she had been getting into punk pop music, like Good Charlotte, Blink 182, and Sum 41, but her favorite band was Simple Plan. She pressed the skip button until she came to her favorite song, number 7, Addicted.  
  
"I heard you're doing okay But I want you to know I'm a dick I'm addicted to you I can't pretend I don't care When you don't think about me Do you think I deserve this?"  
  
It wasn't fair. He didn't have these feelings, nobody but her did. She didn't deserve to feel this way. If only he could think of her that way...not as the bushy-haired little girl she had once been.  
  
"I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker"  
  
Though he had never denied it to her face, she got everything she needed to know from the way he looked at her. She had always been told that eyes were the windows to the soul, and for Harry that was definitely true. One glance and she knew exactly what he was feeling. His beautiful green eyes...now she couldn't get them out of her head.  
  
"Since the day I met you And after all we've been through I'm still a dick I'm addicted to you I think you know that it's true I'd run a thousand miles to get you Do you think I deserve this?"  
  
She would do anything for him. She didn't deserve to be treated like this! In fact, nobody did. He had to know her feelings. She knew he wasn't stupid. Why was he ignoring it?  
  
"I tried to make you happy I did all that I could Just to keep you But you left anyway  
  
How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time I don't know why I'm still waiting I can't make you mine  
  
Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you" 


	3. Anticipation

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people or places from the Harry Potter books and movies that are in these stories - as a fan I just use them in my own original work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note – Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!! Hope you enjoy!! Sorry its been so long I've been really busy with cheerleading and school!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears of frustration began to stream down Hermione's face. She had become accustomed to crying once again, as she had been in her 1'st year at Hogwarts. Now it was different thought, as she often didn't quite know what she was crying about. Right now, all she wanted was to have Harry hug her. Every time she was enveloped in his warm embrace, everything bad in the world just seemed to melt away. It wouldn't be long now, she would see him again and be able to squeeze him tight in a friendly greeting. At this comforting thought she wiped away her silent tears and concentrated on the music, drowning herself in the melody.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day had finally arrived. Harry had awoken near dawn, so excited he couldn't sleep. He had dressed in the nicest muggle clothes he had (a pair of khaki shorts and a polo shirt, both quite large on him) as to make a good impression on Hermione's parents. He once again tried to flatten his hair, but soon gave up. He ended up using a bit of Dudley's hair gel to make it a more trendy type of messy. He put in the new contacts he had gotten when Dudley had sat on his glasses, only because they were cheaper.  
  
Once he felt his appearance was satisfactory, Harry began to pack his trunk. Again and again he reached under his bed, into his closet, onto his shelves, and beneath the loose floorboards so he could be sure he didn't forget anything. As he put each item into his trunk, he took a moment to remenisce with each one.  
  
His invisibility cloak reminded him of the many times he had snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night. It brought back memories of the Mirror of Erised, Norbert, the Shrieking Shack, the Triwizard tournament, Hermione, Ron, and everything else at Hogwarts.  
  
His dress robes reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, the Yule Ball, and how beautiful Hermione had looked as she danced with Viktor that night. This thought just made him more anxious to see her.  
  
The mirror Sirius had given him brought back many memories. Memories of his third year, when he had first met Sirius, memories of the Triwizard Tournament, memories of his summer at the Order, and memories of the night Sirius had had been killed. Tears nearly came flooding down his cheeks, but he stopped them. The memory of him disappearing through that archway was still fresh in his memory.  
  
Harry forced himself to finish the rest of his packing without thinking about anything except getting out of the Dursley's house. He concentrated on how it would feel to see one of his best friends again.  
  
After Harry had finished packing, he hauled his trunk down the stairs, and brought Hedwig in her cage. Exhausted he lay on his bed, allowing his mind to wander. He found himself, once again, thinking about Hermione. What would she look like in muggle clothes? Would she have changed much? At these thoughts, he pictured her in his mind as he had last seen her. Hermione was no longer the bushy-haired, know-it-all, little girl Harry had met on the train during his first day at Hogwarts. His best friend had grown into a beautiful young woman both inside and out. She now had a shapely figure, though she was nowhere near heavy. Her hair now seemed less bushy with natural highlights that complimented her goldish-brown eyes. Still very clever, she no longer seemed to rub it in people's faces but was very modest about being at the very top of their class. And you could tell she really cared about people, especially those closest to her. Harry opened his eyes again as the doorbell rang.  
  
Random questions began running through his mind at the speed of light. Would her parents like him? What would her house be like? What if Hermione had changed? What if he was endangering her and her family by staying with them? Would he and Hermione get along for the remainder of the summer?  
  
Suddenly Harry realized he was standing in front of the door, though he had no recollection of walking down the steps to the entrance hallway. The door bell rang again. The Boy Who Lived took a deep breath, and cautiously put his hand on the doorknob as though it could suddenly strike out and bite him. He turned the knob very slowly, anticipation building in the air around him. Finally, he swung the door open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note – Please review – good or bad – but no flames please!! Sorry it's a cliff hanger but well it makes it more interesting that way! 


	4. Dazed

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people or places from the Harry Potter books and movies that are in these stories - as a fan I just use them in my own original work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note – Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione could hardly breathe. They had turned onto Privet Drive, and were crawling along looking for Number 4. She could hardly imagine Harry in this dull and boring neighborhood. As they reached the Dursley's home, she had to believe it was a mistake. This was the most common place she had ever seen. The whites, tans, and beiges all mixed in her eyes, against the perfect green landscape. There was nothing out of order, not a single blade of grass out of place. Everything was so dull. There was no way this could be it.  
  
"This is it," her father sighed, in a tone of anticipation. He pulled into the driveway and shifted the car into park. For a moment, there was silence, and nobody dared to move. It seemed as though disturbing this excessively peaceful place would be committing a dastardly sin.  
  
"Aren't we going to the door?" Hermione's mother asked, breaking the loudest silence any of them had ever heard. Hermione jumped, as though startled by her mother's presence, but immediately composed herself. She was determined not to let them know how she felt; though unbeknownst to her, they had a pretty good idea. Slowly, she began getting out of the car and walking towards the doorway, as though she was walking toward her own burial. Before following, her parents exchanged a knowing smile.  
  
As Hermione walked, her mouth was in a straight line and her eyes were filled with fire. She was determined to do this. Once she reached the cement stoop, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, but it was no use. She decided to take the same approach as she did when jumping in a cold pool; dive in headfirst before there was time to overanalyze her actions. Still trembling, she reached for the doorbell, and ended up hitting it so hard she jammed her finger. Swearing under her breath so her parents couldn't hear, she listened to the chime ring. A nervous silence followed. As they waited, Hermione began to take a more careful look around. As she had presumed earlier, the gardens were perfectly kept, shrubs perfectly pruned, trees perfectly trimmed, yet somehow it still seemed like an ugly prison. It may have had something t do with the stone wall that surrounded the yards, with ivy growing close. She noticed a cat sitting very rigidly on one wall, to the point where it was unnatural. She smiled knowingly at the sight.  
  
Hermione rang the doorbell again, her heart pounding harder than ever. She heard footsteps hurriedly coming down the stairs, and suddenly all of the tension inside of her disintegrated. The doorknob turned in front of her eyes, and the spotless wooden door opened. "HARRY!" she screamed, embracing him in an extremely tight embrace. He returned the hug, and they stood holding each other for a few minutes. Both knew this was right, but neither was willing to admit. They stood there, holding each other, Hermione still trembling from the adrenaline, until Hermione's father cleared his throat, ruining the moment. The two best friends squeezed tight for one last second, and Hermione kissed him on the cheek just before she let go. "Harry," she began, "these are my parents," and waved her hand towards the two middle-aged adults standing in the doorway.  
  
Hermione's father reached out a hand. :"All right Harry?" he asked. "Mione can have a bit of a tight grip when she gets excited!" He winked. Hermione blushed and scolded Mr. Granger in a playful voice. But before Harry could respond, he was swept into a warm hug that much resembled Hermione's.  
  
"Oh Harry dear we're all so glad you could come and stay with us!" she beamed. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance of happiness. From that moment on, both Harry and Hermione knew that everything would be all right in the end. "This is going to be the best summer ever!" thought Hermione, in a happy daze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note – Don't worry – this is not the end! Another chapter will (hopefully) be up by the end of next week depending on homework load!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Reminiscing

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people or places from the Harry Potter books and movies that are in these stories - as a fan I just use them in my own original work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note – Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The foursome piled into the Granger's car, which was now packed with Harry's belongings. The two teenagers began sharing stories of the summer. Hermione did more of the talking as Harry had done little during his time at the Dursley's. Before long, though, they both ran out of amusing tales. For a few minutes, they sat in a comfortable silence, broken only by the lull of the engine.  
  
Neither had gotten much sleep the night before, and before either of them realized what was happening, Harry fell asleep with his head resting on Hermione's shoulder. As she felt the weight release onto her, she smiles and gave a silent laugh. Her best friend looked so young and innocent while he slept. Nobody would have guessed that this was the boy who had vanquished the Dark Lord, and defeated him 5 times since.  
  
Slowly, Hermione's eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier. Harry's body was warm next to hers, and soon she too fell into a deep slumber. Moments later, her mother looked back and smiled.  
  
Rose Granger took her husband's hand, as he drove. "Does that remind you of anything?" she inquired innocently, nodding towards Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Us." He responded, with a knowing smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note – This is a really short chapter but it had to be otherwise I wouldn't have had time to get it up. The next one will hopefully be a lot longer, but it might take awhile to get up. Next week is MEAP, Saturday I have Community Day and then baby-sitting, Sunday is a band concert, then that week is cheerleading tryouts and that Friday I leave for Florida for a little over a week so it might be 3 weeks before I get it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
